


И не осталось преград-2

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, cockslut!Chris, top!Zach, незащищенный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение истории о ненасытном Крисе, настоявшем в этот раз на сексе без резинки.<br/>Читайте, пожалуйста, теги - в них все предупреждения ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	И не осталось преград-2

Просыпаться за десять минут до звонка будильника – обидно. Просыпаться от звука смс – обидно вдвойне. Зак, не глядя, протянул руку и поднял с пола тренькнувший мобильный. Разлепив один глаз, он прочел «Я хочу без резинки», и проснулся окончательно.  
Просыпаться от того, что твой некрепкий поутру стояк превращается в каменный только из-за одной смс – не просто обидно. Это заставляет злиться.  
Особенно на того, кто такой стояк вызвал: своей идиотской ухмылкой, блядскими глазами и жадной до члена задницей.

Пайну с их первого раза снесло голову, и Зак понятия не имел, как поставить ее на место. Он то и дело отталкивал тянущиеся к нему цепкие пальцы, бормоча Крису на ухо, чтобы тот подождал хотя бы до конца дня, но тот не слышал. Ему ничего не стоило между делом заметить «Я сегодня дрочил, думая о твоем члене в своей заднице» или «Ты знаешь, что упражнения Кегеля подходят и для анального отверстия?», и Заку срывало крышу следом. Каждый день, каждый-чертов-длинный-трудный-день он ходил по площадке, едва ли не прикрывая ширинку ладонями, потому что ему было стыдно светить стояком на пару сотен людей.  
Зато Пайн был доволен, потому что по вечерам его драли в отместку за все мучения в течение дня, а ему было нужно только это.  
Какой, казалось бы, приличный парень, - иногда мелькала у Зака мысль. Откуда столько ненасытности в с виду гетеросексуальном мужчине, оставалось долбаной загадкой, над которой Куинто ломал голову каждый день.

О том, что хочет заняться сексом без резинки, Крис капризно заявил на третий их раз, и получил вполне определенный ответ.  
Нет.  
Зак не идиот и не самоубийца, и он прекрасно знал, что такое СПИД.  
К седьмому разу Пайн предложил сдать анализы и уже наконец заняться сексом без презерватива. Это было разумно – и удивительно, что первым об этом подумал именно Крис. Видимо, сильно не терпелось. Зак тогда кивнул и согласился, но из-за работы все не было времени, а потом подзабылось.  
Не забылось Пайну, который в очередной раз напомнил, что он – жадная до членов шлюха. Зака это все еще смущало, но радовало то, что сейчас в распоряжении Пайна был только один ствол, на который тот регулярно был насажен ртом или задом, и жадность до собственного члена Куинто поощрял. В минете Крису вообще не было равных, а Зак любил минет. В исполнении Пайна тот вообще превращался в почти религиозный акт, даже древние индейцы так не возносили мольбу и хвалы символу плодородия.

В общем, Зак был согласен, что настала пора моногамии. К несчастью, подумал он об этом в душе, под аккомпанемент мыслей о том, как трахнет Криса без резинки, сполна прочувствовав и тесноту крепкого зада, и тепло внутри, и… Мысль о том, как сладко будет кончить в Пайна, совпала с тем, как Зак кончил в кулак. Отличное утро, мать его.

Зак был зол, в основном на себя, и Крис это будто почувствовал. Не приставал, не домогался, не присылал откровенных смсок, как обычно. Наоборот, был тих и светел, согревал улыбкой всю площадку, принося в души людей мир и покой. Только Куинто хмурился сильнее, не зная, как все это понимать. Едва досидев до окончания смены, он зажал Криса в углу и спросил:  
\- Что, твою мать, все это значит?  
На что Пайн ответил:  
\- Не могу перестать думать о твоем члене в себе.  
С возвращением, Кристофер, не дал заскучать.   
Пайн вцепился Заку в запястье и, заглядывая умоляюще в глаза, попросил:  
\- Давай съездим в клинику?  
И отказать ему было невозможно.

Результаты обещали выдать через три дня – аншлаг в этой клинике был или что-то другое, Зак не хотел думать. Гораздо больше его занимало заявление Пайна о том, что никакого секса не будет до получения этих результатов. Зак закипел, едва это услышал. У него в голове роились мысли о том, как они сейчас приедут – к Куинто или Пайну, не принципиально – и Зак натянет эту капризную гадскую задницу по самый корень. Крис же попросил довезти его до дома, вышел, махнул рукой на прощанье и был таков.

Только приехав к себе, Зак придумал достойное наказание. Три дня – так три дня. Он даже дрочить не будет, чтобы потом возместить все Пайну сполна.  
Отличный план.  
Как только продержаться, если у Зака шел пар из ушей каждый раз, когда он видел или вспоминал Криса, его гладкую дырку и упругий зад, по которому было так приятно отвешивать шлепки.  
Но Зак был человеком слова и копил в себе и желание, и злость, чтобы потом выместить их на заднице Криса.

В день «Х» Пайн подошел к нему с белым конвертом без опознавательных знаков и распечатал его при Заке.  
\- Я чист, - заявил он и показал Куинто бумаги.  
Зак кивнул и сообщил, что он тоже. Свои результаты он получил утром и не удивился им. Хотя, что скрывать, вскрывать такие конверты всегда было немного волнительно.  
\- Отлично, - засиял Крис. – Дождаться бы вечера. Я скучал.  
И немедленно доказал это, облапив левой рукой Зака за задницу, а правой погладив ширинку. Заскучавший за три дня член оживился под его ладонью, и Пайн еле оторвался от Зака, демонстрируя, что скучал не меньше.  
Шансов дожить до вечера, не опозорившись, у Зака почти не было. Но он справился и гордился этим как Оскаром.

По домам их развозила студийная машина, и Куинто нетерпеливо топтался у двери, ожидая, когда появится примадонна. Пайн вышел из павильона утиной походкой, забрался на заднее сиденье и затих, даже глаза закрыл. Зака напрягала тишина, но он не протестовал – не при водителе же было выяснять отношения. Только сказал, что сегодня оба выйдут у него, и замолчал тоже.  
Крис накрыл его ладонь своей, поднял и положил на свою ширинку, и все это без единого слова или звука. Зак почувствовал ладонью полукрепкий член, сжал его, заставив Криса громко выдохнуть, но больше ничего не сделал. Пайн молчал и не шевелился, и Зак последовал его примеру.  
Только руку не убрал.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Пайн выдал тайну:  
\- Во мне чертова ебаная пробка, и я сейчас кончу.  
Зак едва успел его подхватить, когда Крис начал оседать. Лицо у Пайна покраснело, на лбу выступили капли пота, и виски тоже взмокли.  
\- Хотел, блин, сюрприз сделать, еле доехал, - прошипел сквозь зубы Крис и поморщился.  
\- Иди в душ, - посоветовал Зак, но Криса из рук не выпустил и все шарил руками по его заднице, словно пытался дотянуться до скрытой под штанами пробки.  
\- Ага, - выдохнул Пайн, но тоже не пошевелился и не сделал ни шага к ванной.  
Они так и стояли, обнявшись: Крис вцепился Заку в предплечья и хрипло дышал в воротник рубашки, а Зак, как безумный пекарь - тесто, мял его зад, понимая, что сейчас встанет на колени, разорвет на Пайне брюки и будет просто смотреть, как сжимает пробку уже растянувшееся отверстие.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть? – промямлил невнятно Крис, чертов непатентованный телепат.  
\- Да.  
Зак наконец выпустил его и сделал – для верности – шаг назад. Крис посмотрел на него исподлобья, повернулся спиной и спустил брюки, а потом, вздохнув обреченно, и трусы. Зак увидел, как растягиваются ягодицы вокруг основания пробки, и ткнул в нее пальцем. Пайн снова чуть не рухнул.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – попытался крикнуть он, но голос предавал: то давал петуха, то падал в басы. – Я и так еле жив!  
Но Зак уже не слышал. Он аккуратно встал на колени, чтобы пробка оказалась прямо перед глазами. Края ануса вокруг нее немного покраснели, припухли, под основанием собрались капельки смазки – Пайн игрушку вставлял не на сухую, и теперь Зак понял, почему тот так задержался после съемок.  
Трехдневное ожидание снова засигналило о скором финише, и Куинто пришлось подняться.  
\- Вытащишь? – обернулся Крис. Зак кивнул, и Пайн уперся ладонями в стену, выпятил зад. Скользкая пробка не подцеплялась, Куинто едва смог прихватить основание и вытянуть игрушку. От влажного глухого звука, а потом и от созерцания открытой, гладкой донельзя и смазанной задницы, самообладание изменило Заку окончательно.  
\- Иди в душ, - попросил он, и Крис, даже не подтянув штаны, отправился туда.  
Заку же срочно нужно было промочить высохшее горло, и холодный сок отлично справился с возбуждением. Правда, для этого пришлось приложить коробку к ширинке.  
Крис вышел из ванной еще мокрым, не стал вытираться, только накинул полотенце на бедра. Стояк у него уже спал, но Зак был уверен, что это ненадолго.  
\- Вставишь?  
Крис крутил в пальцах пробку, а Зак, как завороженный, наблюдал за бликами на металлической поверхности. Едва успокоившийся член снова начал крепнуть.  
\- Ты шутишь? Зачем?  
\- Вставляй, - шикнул Крис, снял полотенце и лег грудью на стол, снова выставляя перед Заком задницу. Куинто вздохнул, но послушался. Пробка шла неохотно, смазка почти вся смылась под душем, но Крис не протестовал, встречал тихим охом каждое движение пробки внутрь. Когда Зак вставил ее до конца, Крис выпрямился и поморщился.  
\- Твоя очередь.  
Зак покосился на его полувставший член и отправился в ванную. Немного прохладной воды ему бы не повредило. Ожидание снова замаячило на горизонте непрошенным оргазмом, а посмаковать не стесненным резинкой членом горячий зад хотелось нестерпимо.

Пайн не скучал без него. Зак замер на пороге, наблюдая, как Крис елозит задом по кровати, упоенно дроча, когда пробка задевала простату.  
\- Мне не мешать? – вежливо осведомился снова разозлившийся Куинто.  
Крис посмотрел на него привычно-мутным взглядом. Это в который раз удивило Зака. Крис выглядел, как пьяный кот, выпрашивавший еще хотя бы пару капель валерьянки. Его помешательство передавалось воздушно-капельным путем. Казалось, глотни с Пайном одного воздуха – и тоже сойдешь с ума. И Зак сходил регулярно.  
Пайн перевернулся на живот, встал на колени и прогнулся, опираясь на руки. Дырка, в которой все еще блестела пробка, снова оказалась бесстыдно выставленной под взглядом Зака. Сил терпеть не осталось. Зак подошел к кровати, не заботясь о том, что причинит Крису боль, выдернул из него пробку. Пайн зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, но ничего не сказал. Зак наклонился и плюнул на расселину, размазал слюну пальцами, провел ими внутри, смазывая уже растянутого Криса. Пайн тут же повернулся следом и продолжал смотреть, что Зак делает.  
Все было просто. Куинто помял пальцами одну левую ягодицу Криса, оттянул ее в сторону, заставив и анус растянуться следом, а потом сплюнул на ладонь и размазал, не глядя, по расселине, двумя пальцами снова двинул у Криса в заднице, и на этом подготовка закончилась. Пайн прикусил нижнюю губу, закрыл глаза и заныл, и такого Зак еще ни разу от него не слышал. Крис крутил задом, словно приманивал Зака к себе, но не вышло.  
\- На спину, - сказал Зак. Крис посмотрел на него через плечо, хотел было возразить, но не стал. Слишком у Куинто был серьезный вид.  
Лежа на спине, раздвинув ноги, Пайн все равно не потерял своей сучливой искры. Куда он ее прятал в обычное время, Зак тоже не понимал, но стоило только Крису оказаться в кровати и задрать перед ним зад, как он сразу превращался в ненасытную сучку, которой, казалось, было мало, сколько бы ее ни крыли. Когда Куинто дернул его на себя, Крис обхватил его ногами за талию, а руками вцепился в одеяло, выдергивая заправленные края. Все это одновременно бесило, и заводило Зака. Крис сейчас был настоящей оторвой, так и ждущей, когда ее насадят, и томить его дальше в планы Куинто не входило.  
Зак аккуратно положил ладони ему на бедра, сжал, привлекая внимание, и Крис окончательно потек, подался задницей назад, прижал ей член Зака к его животу и поводил бедрами вверх-вниз. Куинто молился всем на свете богам, чтобы не кончить только от этого, но и боги, и сам Пайн смилостивились. Капкан из бедер ослаб, и Зак смог, придержав у основания член, вставить его в раскрытую дырку.  
И снова – как домой.  
Без резинки все было круче, хотя Зак лицемерно говорил себе, что это неправда, и латекс не снижает чувствительности.  
Ложь.  
Никогда презерватив не даст того же, что горячее живое тело, тесные стенки, раздвигающиеся перед движущейся внутрь головкой, обнимающие собой ствол так жарко и жадно, что невозможно вздохнуть.  
Крис коротко вскрикнул и затих, только по вздымавшейся груди и нетерпеливо ерзавшим бедрам было понятно, что он все чувствует и понимает. Пайну даже не пришлось ничего делать, он просто сжимался, обтягивая член Зака задницей, и расслаблялся, когда член скользил наружу. Зак медленно наклонился, оперся коленями на край кровати и очень надеялся не соскользнуть. Крис приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Куинто и подвинулся вверх, больше сгребая под себя одеяло, чем двигаясь сам. Но теперь места хватало, Зак встал поудобнее, хотя двигаться со сжатыми на талии ногами Пайна было той еще пыткой. Крис не мешал и не помогал, его, казалось, вообще ничто не волновало, кроме ходящего внутри члена.  
Зак расположился над ним, поставив руки по бокам от его головы, уперся глазами в глаза и велел:  
\- Смотри на меня.  
Так было еще острее, между ними вообще не осталось преград: ни физически, ни ментально. Крис тихо стонал на каждый толчок, посылая Заку жаркий взгляд, а Зак плавился в нем и понимал, что дальше мыслей нет – только пустота. Горячая, раскаленная пустыня, и остается только двигаться, чтобы окончательно не сойти в ней с ума.  
Крис начал подаваться навстречу, вертел задом, словно старался глубже насадиться, но это было невозможно. Зак входил до конца, на секунду задерживался внутри перед тем, как двинуться обратно, а Крис стягивался вокруг него, стонал и всячески просил больше.   
У Зака закоротило мозг, но он понимал, что стоит сделать передышку, или не удастся как следует посмаковать этот момент. Он остановился, наплевав на возмущенные стоны и толчки Криса, заставил его расцепить ноги и поднялся с кровати. Пайн поднялся на локтях, смотря, как Зак отходит и старается дышать глубже, чтобы оттянуть пик.  
\- Встань на колени, - попросил Куинто, и Крис с видом «да ты ебанулся» послушался.  
Зак прижался губами к растянутой дырке, обвел языком припухшие края и начал лизать, не жалея слюны, смачивая отверстие так, что оно блестело в сумрачном свете. Крис глухо вскрикнул, развел шире ноги и прогнулся, уперся локтями в кровать. Зак продолжал его вылизывать и трахать языком, чувствовал, как сжимается анус. Слюны было много, она стекала по расселине, ягодицам, внутри все хлюпало, и только тогда Куинто оторвался от растраханной задницы.  
Теперь член скользил внутрь еще глаже, но от этого стало хуже. Видеть, как ствол дюйм за дюймом входит в тело Криса, было настоящим испытанием. Зак впился ногтями в бедро, заставляя себя отвлечься от вновь накатившего оргазма, пытался не смотреть, но взгляд сам тянулся вниз, и видно было все: как сжимается Пайн, как блестит пот на его спине, как мокрый от слюны член скользит в растянутое отверстие. Зак перестал себя сдерживать, трахал Криса, как в последний раз, а тот поддавал бедрами, стонал глухо и комкал в кулаках одеяло, стремясь надеться на вожделенный член до конца.  
Зак вбился до упора, замер, чувствуя, как горячая волна прошивает его от затылка до ног, как толчками выплескивается сперма в теле Криса, как сам Пайн нетерпеливо хнычет и требует своего заслуженного оргазма. Зак замер, дождался, пока пройдет дрожь и перестанут дергаться в рваном темпе бедра, а потом встал на пол, хотя ноги не держали.  
Снова пришлось опуститься на колени, и Крис подстегивал его своими жалобными «Пожалуйста» и «Мне надо», пока Куинто, вставив в него два пальца, облизывал края ануса. Внутри Пайна было мокро и горячо, Зак чувствовал перемешанные в нем сперму и слюну и вытащил пальцы, позволяя первой капле вытечь из ануса. Это было очень просто – слизнуть ее, широко открыв рот и высунув язык, услышать тихое «Да». Крис лег на кровать грудью, анус сжался, жадно пытаясь сохранить в себе сперму, но Зак растянул его, скользнул внутрь языком и пососал, чувствуя, как рот наполняется его же спермой.  
Пайн так и не трогал себя, его ебливой натуре хватило и малого, и, пока Зак продолжал лизать его задницу, глотая вытекающие капли, Крис вздрогнул, потом еще раз, выгнулся аркой и кончил, беспорядочно заляпывая мокрое от пота и скомканное одеяло.

Зак с трудом забрался на кровать, силы его были на исходе, оставалось только на мстительный поцелуй и обнимашки, а вот в Крисе неожиданно забурлила энергия.  
\- Я бы поел, - сказал он, гладя себя по животу. На нем еще оставались капли спермы, и Пайн вытер ладонь о безнадежно испачканное одеяло. – А ты?  
Зак посмотрел на него, как на главного врага, и промолчал, но Криса такими взглядами было не пронять.  
\- Ну да, ты уже сыт…  
От удара подушкой он увернулся, скатился с кровати и встал с ней рядом, ослепляя взгляд Зака улыбкой и полной обнаженностью тела.  
\- Не скучай, пойду поем.  
Зак закатил глаза, а потом закрыл глаза и потянулся. Уставшее тело пело от удовольствия и свободы, голова была чистой настолько, что даже намека на мысль в ней не мелькало. На кухне гремел посудой свежевытраханный Пайн, и это почему-то грело Заку сердце.  
\- Мы сегодня молодцы, - пробормотал он, но член, к которому Куинто обращался, никак не отреагировал. Он был мягок и податлив, и безнадежно устал так же, как и его хозяин, от праведных трудов. Кажется, именно это и было счастьем – каждый нашел свою вторую половинку: Зак – Криса, а его член – тугую задницу Пайна.  
И никаких больше резинок.


End file.
